


I Saw Him at a Studio Killers Concert

by Office



Category: Studio Killers (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Experimental, First Person Castiel, Love, M/M, Song fic, Studio Killers, prose, short prose, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Dean at a Studio Killers concert in this Studio Killers/Destiel mash-up, inspired by four songs. Short prose. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Him at a Studio Killers Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you listen to the songs as you read, you don’t have to, but each section is inspired by one song. The song title is the word or phrase before the first comma in each section.

Ode to the Bouncer, faded out. That’s my favorite song by them. This night couldn’t get any better, I noted as I headed over to the bar.

Eros and Apollo, the lights shot on, flickering between red, blue, purple, and gold. The crowd turned to shadows as a path was parted by light. At the door Dean Winchester walked through. I nursed my drink at the bar as the girls and boys melted into a sea of lust. Vibrant colors turned his perfect face into a painting, transforming his eyes and spiked hair into a work of art. He smiled, I died as I downed the rest of my liquid joy and left it on the table naked and clear, like my intentions for him. I surfed around him. He was a light I could photosynthesize in, producing photons I quickly gobbled up. He made his way to the middle, a place created for him, with his center piece, a place holder for the desires of every girl in the room. Our Mary Sue, our dream. He pulled his date closer, he was male. I was jealous, but Cherry’s voice put me in a good mood. Nothing could stop this happy train, not with Vodka at the conductor seat. Blue, red, gold, and purple, I was on a trip bathing in pink. I was a princess, I was a star. Just to be near him I was happy, I was fine with this as I put my alcohol and running man to good use. I glanced, I twirled. I stole a peak, I fed as Dean danced a few feet from me. A boy, a shadow pulled me tight. He gripped my waist, he smelled of AXE. He wasn’t Dean, but my Mary Sue. I cheesed and pretended it to be true. Dean, I love you, let’s stay like this forever, my private dream, my little escape, at least until the song ends and the alcohol fades.

All Men Are Pigs, I slanted my eyes when the center piece grinded on another man. He twerked, he twirled when Dean turned away. That creature, that pig, so typical, and so readable I should have known. He’s no good, if Dean only understood. I’m jaded, I’m salty, but I’m better I promise you, I huffed. The lights faded to black then exploded with the chorus line. Cherry preach! I downed my drink. I’m not like them, I repeated to myself as I marched to the dance floor. Yes men, we are loyal, we’re not like them, the others, the mask wearers, the plastic clones. I’m different, I swear it, I shouted in my mind. I watched Dean leave the bar as I threw my ass back to the beat. He joined his piece, who put on the perfect smile and fooled my Dean. He’s a liar. I swear as the chants of the crowd backed me up, so loud they wanted to rip the mask off the little angel he pretended to be. Dean pulled him close, he fooled him good. If Dean could only see the exposed thread of his center piece and pull away the deceptive fabric. Try me, I twirled for attention. I’m as transparent as a pane of glass and I a rock a killer ass. I’m not like them, you can’t buy me at the nightstand. I’m no cookie cutter, splits like butter, stay for the night, gone in the morning kind of a guy. Let me buy you a drink. Let me take you on a date. Let me ground you, let me show you that all men aren’t pigs. Let me show you to my private estate so we can escape. I’m better, I turned to the bar, I need a drink.

Jenny, the lights turned from kaleidoscopic to red and blue, just at the precise moment Dean saw his piece kissing on another dude. The hurt on his face played back in purple and I felt guilty. I didn’t care who he was happy with as long as he was happy. The tears filled up my heart as the bartender filled up my glass. Dean crossed the room, but from the looks in pink and red it seems like this was the piece’s plan all along and as soon as the lights shifted from ice blue to red, the piece was gone. I clutched my drink. I wish the alcohol made me brave. I wish I could have told Dean how I felt all those times before when we studied. Dean found me. I froze. He sort of smiled as the lights shifted to neon blue. His walked towards me and joined me at the bar with eyes as glassy as droplets of water. Dean I, but all I did was nod and smile. Now it was back to old times, he was gearing up to cast his net. He was getting ready to take what he could get. I placed my hand on his shoulder impulsively, forcing those greens as on me, so teal in the lights, I was lost at sea. “Dean let’s get out of here, the set is almost done.” I whispered in his ear, but the music drowned me out. “Dean, I’ve.” The light melted into the rawest shade of red as my heart pounded away. “Dean.” I mouthed and pursed my watering eyes. Words were nothing, meant nothing, stood for nothing. I stood and stretched out my hand. Follow me, my eyes begged. Follow me, he furrowed his brow. Follow me, he stood and smiled.


End file.
